


Cozy

by Feelingsismykink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Consent is key, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Intoxicated Sex, Love, M/M, Words of Praise, cuddly smut, only a little tipsy, so soft, thank you for indulging me, this is foR ME, with consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Link is just a little tipsy and feels compelled to show Rhett how much he appreciates him.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> This is cozy and fluffy and sweet. It’s all I want in the world. I hope you enjoy.

Link is drunk. But just a little bit. 

He’s that perfect drunk where things are a like a little fuzzy, a little slower, but he’s very  _ present _ in his body. He feels his shoes, and his soft sweater, and where the cuff of his pants hits him on his legs. Ooh. Now that he thinks about it, he reaches down to feel the smoothness of his legs. He’s out by the fire pit, and he’s curled up in one of their padded benches. 

He takes a moment to feel safe and warm and contained, watching the firelight dance around their backyard. 

He picks up his wineglass, gives it a stupid little wink, a “thanks, bud” for bringing this gentle fuzziness after a long week. He hears the door slide shut and looks up to find Rhett coming out, his refilled wine glass and plate of cheese and crackers. He doesn’t seem to be feeling the wine as much as Link, but smiles as he notices Link curled up in his own legs.

“How you feeling babe?” Rhett asks as he rejoins him next to the fire on the seat.

“I’m feeling so good. This is good wine. You make good choices. My smart man”

Rhett laughs low and quiet as Link carefully puts his wineglass down, and unfolds himself.

Link scoots and crawls until he can touch Rhett with the whole side of his body, enjoys the warm contact and leans his head against Rhett's shoulder.

“Gimme dat” Link says as he threads his arm through Rhett’s, splays Rhett's giant hand over his leg and begins admiring the long fingers, the tendons, the little hairs gold in the firelight. 

Rhett hums in appreciation and lays his head on Link’s.

“You’re getting handsy, babe, gonna have to get you some water soon.”

“I have my whole water bottle inside. Lemme tell you about these hands first”

Link pets his beloved’s hands. Appreciates the sensible manicure, the freckles he can’t quite see right now.

“These are good hands. These are hands that are so careful and calm. They are so good when mine are too shaky. They know exactly when I need to feel them on my back or my arm when I’m anxious”

Link lifts the hand to his lips and gives the knuckles little kisses.

“They are so good at making stuff”

Link rubs the callouses against his lips gently

“They make beautiful noises with guitars, and now keyboards, because they never stop learning”

Rhett is giggling a lot now, warring between basking in the praise and wanting to deflect it.

Link looks up at Rhett's sparkling eyes and rounded cheeks. Staring intently and purposefully as a truly tipsy person does.

Link whispers now

“These hands have also inspired me to make some music of my own, when you touch me so good, baby”

Link gets up on his knees and turns to straddle Rhett.

Link nudges at Rhett to put his own wineglass down, but not before Link steals a sip. Rhett tiches and makes to argue with Link, but Link cuts him off, says “shaddup and let me love on you”

Once both of Rhett’s hands are free Link places them on his lower back.

He’s still feeling a little fuzzy and heavy in his body, so it feels good to feel Rhett's legs under him, to palm his chest and rub his shoulders and make his way with both hands up Rhett’s neck and jaw and face. Link takes special care to use his fingertips and nails to give little scritches for which he is rewarded with a little chill and a rumble from his big beautiful blonde. 

Link leans in to kiss Rhett, connect with him at the mouth, and then keep his face near Rhetts so they can hear and feel each other breathe, panting just a little bit. Link is hyper aware of his tongue in his mouth, where his tongue catches Rhett’s, where his lips leave little smooches and bites in between telling Rhett “you’re so handsome” “so smart” “so good at talking” “so funny” “take such good care of me”

Now Link leans back. He’s gotten lost in his love. His whole world is this bench, with the fire warming his back and his lips singing from the sensations of Rhett and his body craving more connection.

Links hands fall to Rhett's belt and he begins working at unwrapping his favorite gift. 

Rhett speaks up gently “come on baby, lets go inside”. Link is focused. Knows that if Rhett gets his way they’ll go inside and lie on the bed and Rhett will be able to use his hands and mouth and distract Link from his mission. 

Link is not to be thwarted so simply.

“Shh” Link says

“Wait” and “this first” between some sweet kisses with a little more tongue

Rhett allows it. And Link can get at Rhett’s cock. Link smiles contentedly and leans his head on Rhett's chest so his vision is filled with one of his favorite sights in the world. While keeping one warm hand on Rhett, Link wets the other so he can make his slow strokes cover more ground. 

Link wants to enjoy every bit and piece of this. His wine warmed brain feels that he hasn't taken the time to appreciate Rhett like this in years, maybe ever. When they first started this relationship in college, they were so overwhelmed and skittish, wanting to perform well, terrified of being too vulnerable and now as they have memorized each other, they often skip to the big stuff without enjoying the exploration, as all couples will do.

Link hums at the warmth in his hand. Can feel the pulse as Rhett gets harder. Takes a moment and runs his finger from the seam in Rhett's balls to the ridge of his head. Link gets a little spit so he can gently run his thumb over the smooth, pink head of Rhett's cock. Link smiles as he hears Rhett curse softly, as his breath hitches, knows he’s doing good when he can feel Rhett's thighs flex underneath him.

Link starts talking again as he strokes Rhett in earnest, the way he’s learned Rhett likes “come on my big handsome man” “this big gorgeous cock” “you make me feel so good” lifts his head to find Rhett’s mouth with his and licks into it deeply, connected there for a beat and then “come on honey, come for me” a little bite on Rhett's lip. “I love you so much” “Never forget that” 

Then Rhett is coming, gripping Links sides, gasping into the air, strangled noises over Links shoulder. “My sweet Bo” Link says as he finds Rhett's eyes.

He’s caught what he could of Rhett's cum in his hand and when Rhett is able to focus on Link again, Link raises an eyebrow and sticks two messy fingers in his mouth and gives an exaggerated “Mmmmmmmm thank you” 

Rhett throws his head back and laughs and kisses Link on the mouth, chasing his own taste and appreciation the gesture of Link savoring even the most bitter part of Rhett.

Rhett gently urges Link to his feet where he can get Link a napkin, grab the wine glasses and bring Link into the house where Rhett will surely continue to enjoy his cuddly warm best friend and soulmate. 


End file.
